Mi Vida, Mi Misión
by Kmiya
Summary: Liri Lara. Por fin había encontrado la razón de su misión y se dio cuenta de que su vida había llegado a su fin.


**¤ Claim:** Liri Lara.  
**¤ Palabras:** 890.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler del destino de Liri Lara en el manga.

* * *

Liri Lara sonreía de manera relajada, con uno de sus brazos extendido y agitándolo en un claro gesto de despedida. Nunca creyó, en toda su vida, que llegaría a toparse con shamanes como aquel quinteto, no sólo porque estaba segura que ellos eran especiales, sino porque siempre pensó que aquel torneo sólo traería una desgracia tras otra. Ahora, gracias a esos chicos, se sentía tranquila, relajada, como si el gran peso que siempre había cargado sobre su espalda hubiera desaparecido. Al fin había encontrado la verdadera razón por la que tenía aquellos dones y el significado de esa misión que le habían impuesto sus antepasados desde que ella tenía memoria.

Cuando los shamanes se perdieron de vista, Liri Lara volteó a ver a sus compañeros de toda la vida, notando el peculiar cambio que residía en ellos. Los Guerreros Seminoa estaban sonriendo, al parecer felices. La mujer no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco con ese hecho, pues desde que recordaba ellos siempre habían tenido expresiones series, incluso a veces dejando ver claramente el sufrimiento que habían pasado cuando se encontraban con vida. Pero todos esos sentimientos ya habían desaparecido.

La última de las Seminoa miró hacía el cielo, bajando todas sus defensas, sintiendo como el aire le rozaba con suavidad. Sintiéndose más viva que nunca.

―Puede que ellos sean los que eliminen al mal ―susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

Ese fue su peor y último error.

De un segundo a otro sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y como un calor abrasador comenzó a quemarle las entrañas. Abrió los ojos, sólo para poder observar que se encontraba a más de diez metros de altura sobre el suelo, _flotando_. De su garganta salió un grito desgarrador a la vez que sentía como una oleada de dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que pudo notar, al volver a abrir sus ojos después de que el ardor se concentró en varios puntos en su cuerpo, fue como los espíritus de sus antepasados intentaban ayudarla para ser atacados por una gran mano de color rojiza, la cual los hizo pedazos en unos cuantos segundos. Volteó hacía su pecho y vio la cosa que le estaba provocando tanto dolor. Eran ni más ni menos unos dedos gigantescos, los cuales reconoció como los mismos de aquella extraña mano. Al alzar el rostro, para observar a su atacante, se quedó sin palabras. El espíritu del Fuego, el mismo que veía en las visiones de los guerreros seminoas que murieron hace quinientos años.

Fue hasta ese instante en que sintió la energía de un tercero. Una persona que se encontraba en el suelo, dándole la espalda y mirando hacía el horizonte.

―¡¡¡HAO!!! ―gritó furiosa al reconocer a su atacante, pero al hacerlo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre escaparon de sus labios. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, cansado, como si aquel espíritu de la naturaleza le estuviera absorbiendo la energía. Liri Lara se dio cuenta, cuando esos ojos castaños –que poseían una extraña flama que la petrificó- la miraron, que su final había llegado―. ¡¡Demonio!!

―No deberías de llamar así a las personas, menos en tu situación ―murmuró el joven, dejando de mirar para observar en la dirección por la cual se habían ido Yoh y los suyos. Sonrió con mucha tranquilidad―. Aunque, como agradecimiento por la ayuda que me has brindado sin saber, haré que tu sufrimiento termine.

Tronó los dedos y Liri Lara sintió como todo su cuerpo –espíritu incluido– ardían hasta el punto de desaparecer completamente. El viento sopló con fuerza, esparciendo sus cenizas sin rumbo fijo.

El último pensamiento que tuvo la mujer fue un ruego, dirigido principalmente a Yoh.

_Venzan al mal_.

-

No muy lejos de ahí, Yoh Asakura se había detenido de pronto, se había dado la vuelta, mirando hacía atrás, con expresión confundida. Los demás chicos que le acompañaban también se detuvieron, mirándolo un tanto extrañados.

―¿Qué sucede, Yoh? ―preguntó el chico inglés. El Asakura no contestó, sino que se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ladeándola un poco―. ¿Yoh?

―¿No les pareció oír la voz de Liri Lara? ―Fue lo único que dijo, sin dejar de mirar en aquella dirección, como si esperara que de un instante a otro la mujer morena apareciera.

Ryu, Horo-Horo y Lyserg se miraron entre sí confundidos y guardaron silencio por largo rato, para después negar con la cabeza. Ren sólo puso expresión seria, sin quitar sus ojos de Yoh.

―Posiblemente fue su imaginación, Don Yoh.

―Si Yoh, debes de andar todavía dormido. Vamos, sigamos con nuestro camino. ―Sentenció Horo-Horo, sin darle muya importancia al asunto y retomando el camino, siendo seguido sin dudar por Ryu y Lyzerg.

Yoh estuvo otro rato quiero, tal vez convenciéndose internamente de que si había sido su imaginación y se volteó a ver a Ren, quien se encontraba a su lado.

―Creo que tienen razón ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo de manera despreocupada. Se dio media vuelta y caminó tras sus amigos, pero se detuvo al ver que Ren no le seguía―. Vamonos Ren.

El joven Tao asintió sin decir nada y se fue con él. Ren estaba seguro de que también había escuchado la voz de Liri Lara, pero además había podido percibir otra voz que susurraba después de la chica, la cual le resultó extraña mente familiar.

_El comienzo del fin se acerca_.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
